A base station may transmit a beamformed radio frequency (RF) signal. Beamforming may include a signal processing technique used for directional signal transmission and/or reception. For example, beamforming may be achieved by combining elements in an antenna array such that an RF signal experiences constructive interference at a particular angle. Beamforming can be used at both the transmitting and receiving ends of the RF signal.